utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU User Manual - 12
> 12. Mode2 features Previous: ---- '12. Mode2 features' ---- ---- '12-1. What is Mode2' ---- Mode2 is a feature introduced with UTAUVer0.2.40, aimed at automating the vibrato and portamento pitch adjustments. (Its formal name is UTAU Autopitch Mode2) The Mode2 features are activated when the "Mode2" button on the upper right of the main screen is pushed. When the "Mode2" button is not pushed, which is called "Mode1", the pitch adjustments are done using the classical Pitch Editor. Reference -> With simple initializations in the configuration screen, you can not only automatically configure the portamento and the vibrato, but you can also perform on the main note display screen all the fine pitch settings like e.g. the preparation and the overshoot, that were up to now done in the Pitch Editor screen. ※ If you use a consecutive phoneme voice, it is recommended to configure the portamento in Mode2 in order to smooth the connection of the sounds. Caution: Due to differences in versions, please note that some Mode2 operation procedures or effects may differ. ---- '12-2. Opening the Mode2 configuration screen' ---- 1. Verify that the "Mode2" button on the upper right of the main screen is pushed. If not, be sure to press it. 2. Select one or more notes on which you want to configure Mode2. 3. Select the menu "Edit" 「編集」 -> "Region" 「選択範囲」 -> "Pitch Editor" 「ピッチエディタ」 or press Ctrl+T to open the "Pitch Control (Mode2)" 「ピッチコントロール（Mode2）」 screen. You may also right-click a note and select "Pitch" 「ピッチ」, like in (4) in the image on the right below. Caution If the "Mode2" button is not pushed, the conventional Pitch Editor screen opens. Reference -> ---- '12-3. Adjusting the portamento in Mode2' ---- How to adjust the screen settings ※ After each adjustment, press "OK" to confirm the settings and close the configuration screen. To cancel the settings, press "Cancel" 「キャンセル」 to close the configuration screen. How to adjust the pitch curve on the main screen 1. Select the menu "View" 「表示」 -> "Show Pitch Curve" 「曲線を表示」, or press the F4 key or press the 「～」 button at the lower left of the main screen to activate the mode where the pitch curves are displayed on the main screen. 2. For better viewing the pitch curves, press the "Horizontal Zoom in" 「横方向へ拡大ボタン」 or "Vertical Zoom in" 「縦方向へ拡大ボタン」 buttons several times to enlarge the note display. ※ When the maximum zoom is reached, the "Horizontal Zoom in" 「横方向へ拡大ボタン」 button is grayed out. 3. When selecting just one note, the start and end points of the portamento curve spanning the interval between the selected note and its predecessor are displayed, and you can adjust the start and end timings of the portamento by dragging the start and end points laterally with the cursor. ※ The start and end points of the portamento curve can be moved from the beginning of the preceding note up to the end of the current note. It is possible to move both the start and end points into the preceding note like in the note A in the image below, or into the selected note like in note C, but you can not move the end point before the start point. ※ As for the pitch location (in the vertical direction), the start point is fixed to the pitch of the preceding note, and the end point is fixed to the pitch of the selected note. ※ It is also possible to cross/overlap with the portamento curve that spans between the current note and the following note, but starting from Ver0.2.61 both curves are added together, and the rendering is done with the notes connected by a shunted linking curve (the grey curve). (In versions earlier than Ver0.2.49, the rear curve was given preference.) Reference -> About UTAU 8. Portamento is summed with the part coming from the preceding note This is by design ※ If a note is immediately preceded by a rest, you can freely drag the location of the portamento start point in the pitch (the vertical) direction, regardless of the pitch position where the rest has been placed. You can also move the starting point horizontally within the range of the rest note. (The portamento has no effect if you move the start point to the selected note, and if the vertical position is forced to the height of the selected note.) You can also move the end point to the location of the rest, but the portamento will have no effect too. ※ When right-clicking the end point of the portamento curve, you can select and change the portamento curve shape among the 4 types "S-Curve" 「S型」, "Linear" 「直線」, "R-Curve" 「R型」 and "J-Curve" 「J型」. (It is configured to "S-Curve" 「S型」 by default.) ---- '12-4. Finely adjusting the pitch by adding more pitch control points' ---- In Mode2, you can perform fine pitch adjustments on the main note display screen, like e.g. preparation and overshoot, by increasing the number of pitch control points. How to increase the number of pitch control points In Ver0.2.61 and later, you can add one control point by right-clicking the start or end of the pitch curve on the main screen and select "Add control point" 「点を増やす」. (In the image below a point has been added at the right end, but starting from Ver0.2.70 it is added in the location lying at the middle of the right-clicked point and its right-hand neighbour contol point. However, if the left-hand side is a R rest, the added point is moved to the height of the selected note.) It is also possible to reduce the number of points by right-clicking a control point and selecting "Remove Control Point" 「点を減らす」. (In Ver0.2.49 or earlier, you may increase or decrease on the settings screen with the following method.) ※ You can also right-click on a pitch control point, select "Configuration" 「設定」 to open the setting screen, and add or remove any number of control points in the pull-down menu. (The pull-down menu displays only up to 6 control points, but it is possible to add up to 50 points by directly entering a value in the pull-down menu.) ※ The points can be equally spaced if "Average distribution" 「配置を均等化」 is checked on the configuration screen. The additional control point can be freely dragged in the pitch direction (vertical) and in the horizontal direction (within the range of its two adjacent points). This is used for fine pitch adjustments like e.g. preparation (a setting to temporarily decrease the pitch when the portemento begins) and overshoot (a setting to exceed the note's pitch just before the portamento finishes). ---- '12-5. Adjusting the vibrato in Mode2' ---- In Mode2 you can not only adjust the vibrato by entering numerical values in the settings screen, but you can also adjust it intuitively on the main screen using a torpedo-shaped controller. ※ The vibrato settings screen is on the same screen as the portamento curve settings screen. How to open the configuration screen -> How to display the vibrato controller on the main screen 1. Press the 「～」 button on the lower left of the main screen to activate the mode where the pitch curves are displayed on the main screen. 2. Select just one note for which you want to adjust the vibrato. If the vibrato wave and the controller are not displayed, open the setting screen and check "Vibrato" 「ビブラート」. List of possible vibrato adjustments in Mode2 (The corresponding numbers are attached to both the configuration screen on the left below, and the vibrato controller on the right below) ※ After each adjustment on the configuration screen is done, press "OK" to confirm the settings and close the configuration screen. To cancel the settings, press "Cancel" 「キャンセル」 to close the configuration screen. ---- '12-6. Changing the Mode2 default settings' ---- Select the menu "Tools" 「ツール」 -> "Note Default" 「音符のデフォルト」 -> "Pitch Control" 「ピッチコントロール」 to open the "Pitch Control Default Values" 「ピッチコントロールのデフォルト値」 screen and configure the Mode2 default settings. ※ When pressing the "Set as Default" 「既定値にする」 button in the Mode2 Settings screen, you may set the configuration values of the currently opened configuration screen as the new default configuration values. (As there is a "Set as Default" 「既定値にする」 button in each of the Portamento and Vibrato, you may also define new default values for just one of them.) ---- '12-7. Editing furthermore with the classical Pitch Editor a pitch curve configured in Mode2' ---- When pressing the "Trace" button (2) while the "Mode2" button (1) is pressed, the pitch curve of the conventional (Mode1) Pitch Editor is displayed. Because of this, the pitch curve of a UST file configured with the conventional (Mode1) Pitch Editor can be traced along with the Mode2 pitch curve. In addition, when pressing the "Render" button (3) while the "Trace" (2) button is pressed, the pitch curve configured in Mode2 is handed over to the Mode1 Pitch Editor. Due to this, you may now edit the pitch curve more finely by opening the classical Pitch Editor screen after unselecting the "Mode2" button (1). Reference -> ---- Next: > 12. Mode2 features